Confusión y arrepentimiento
by Miu26
Summary: Un presentimiento,un recuerdo de amor y una declaración.


Era una hermosa tarde en la época actual, kagome se sentía algo triste, más que triste ella se encontraba angustiada, tenia una mala sensación.

-Kagome,Kagome ¿Me estas escuchando?.-

-Eh?, oh Sota discúlpame es que estoy algo distraída.-

-¿A caso es por orejas de perro?-

ante esta pregunta la joven desvió su mirada algo triste.

-Ya veo han discutido.-

-No...es solo, no te preocupes Sota estoy un poco distraída ya que me preocupan mis exámenes.- fingió una sonrisa.

-Bien, si es así, pues te dejare tranquila hermana.-Se despidió el pequeño niño.

-Vaya, ¿en verdad no me sucede nada?.- se pregunto a si misma.

-Pues creo que haré una visita rápida, quiero saber como están todos.- Exclamo.

Luego de algunos minutos, estaba lista para cruzar el pozo y hacer una pequeña visita a sus amigos y a su amado Inuyasha, así es el, hanyō le había confesado en uno de sus momentos a solas, que el se sentía atraído por ella lo que hizo que Kagome estuviera más que feliz, ya que ella fue la primera en confesar su amor y tenia esperanza de ser correspondida.

Pese a tener este tan bonito recuerdo en su memoria, también ella se había percatado que durante los últimos días Inuyasha había actuado muy frió con ella,aunque le dolía un poco su indiferencia trato de restarle importancia, pero hoy era diferente,sentía que algo bueno no iba a suceder aunque tenia la esperanza de que solo fuera una falsa intuición.

Luego de cruzar el pozo se dirigió hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede donde pudo escuchar que sus amigos conversaban animadamente.

-Hola a todos.- saludo felizmente

-Oh Kagome, que agradable visita- dijo muy amablemente la anciana Kaede.

-Que placer verla señorita Kagome.- sonriente el monje Miroku.

-Kagome has venido.- grito Shippo arrojándose a sus brazos.

-Oh mi pequeño Shippo.- exclamo la miko abrazando al pequeño zorrito.

Rápidamente se percato de que su querida amiga Sango aún no volvía de visitar su aldea, pero lo que le extraño es no ver a su apreciado hanyō recibiéndola con sus amigos.

-Oigan...¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?.-pregunto preocupada.

-Oh descuide, señorita el joven Inuyasha a salido a dar un paseo.-

-Seguro se sentía aburrido y solo porque no estabas aquí con nosotros.-exclamo Shippo pensando.

-Pues en ese caso...iré a buscarlo.-

-Ten mucho cuidado mi niña.-

-No se preocupe anciana Kaede.-

La joven miko salio apresurada de la cabaña y se dirigió al único lugar donde estaba seguro lo encontraría;el árbol sagrado.

Al llegar no podía creer lo que veía, su amado estaba abrazado a Kikyo ambos se veían como una pareja feliz. Esa escena provoco que la joven le faltaba el aire, lo que más deseaba era irse de ese lugar, irse muy lejos y no verlos nunca más.

-Maldito el día que tuve que conocerte, que tuve la esperanza de que este amor sea completamente correspondido cuando sabia que aún ella estaba en tu memoria.-se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Como pudo se escondió atrás de un árbol y observo como el hanyō se despedía de Kikyo.

Ella no lo soporto e intento alejarse pero...

-Kagome, se que estas ahí- dijo aquella voz, tan fría que no podría creer que era el mismo que le había dicho que la quería.

-Yo, lo siento llegue en mal momento.-respondió volteándose para que no viera sus ojos tristes. -Ya...ya me iba.-

-Espera Kagome.- él la sujeto de su muñeca.-Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo en un tono muy frió, un tono que causo que a ella se le helara la piel.

-Sabes Kagome he estado pensando en nosotros y para serte sincero aún tengo a Kikyo en mis pensamiento, sabes que le debo mucho a ella por eso no quiero que nos involucremos mucho ya que siento que luego sera difícil para ambos, sé que dije que lo intentaríamos pero...

-Inuyasha sabes que soy una persona comprensiva , sabes que sé darle espacio y sé ser paciente... además sé que no puedo amarte como lo hizo Kikyo, pero lo haré de la mejor forma a mi manera, sabes al menos podemos intentarlo...

-No kagome, no entiendes para hacerlo se necesita voluntad de los dos y yo...- El hanyō bajo la mirada.-Kagome yo no quiero perder tu amistad, sabes que gracias a ti pude abrirme más con las personas.- susurro.

-Pero no lo harás , te aseguro que no vas a perder mi amistad , hemos pasado tantas cosas en este tiempo...Yo quiero intentarlo,no me importa tener que esperarte,sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarme, eres muy importante para mi y más aún a medida que este sentimiento crece, además no perdemos nada con hacerlo.- Lo miro decidida.

-Es que Kagome, maldita sea solo quiero ser tu amigo, eso es todo.- grito

-Yo...yo lo siento .- la joven agacho la mirada, intentando ocultar sus lagrimas

-Lo siento mucho, sabes que no quiero lastimarte, pero así son mejor las cosas, no quería seguir sosteniendo esta mentira.-

La joven no podía creer aquellas palabras, sentía como su corazón se había encogido, todas aquellas esperanzas e ilusiones se estaban perdiendo, no lo dudo,y junto fuerzas y escapo, corrió sin mirar atrás y volvió a su época, ya en su lado ella lloro como nunca, sabia que algo estaba mal, ella lamentablemente con si intuición no se equivocaba.

Los días pasaron y Kagome se sentía vacía, no había querido ir a la época antigua, quería estar aquí porque no se atrevía a ver a Inuyasha, no porque no respetara su decisión, ella entendió que si él no era feliz así debía dejarlo marchar aunque le doliera.

Por más que intentara distraerse con sus estudios siempre volvía él a su pensamiento, en algún momento ella tendría que volver a fin de cuentas estaba ayudando a sus amigos con la recolección de fragmentos asi podrían derrotar a Naraku.

Decidió que mejor tomaría una siesta,no podía concentrarse, no cuando siempre sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar o en este caso en otra época.

Si tan solo, ella no hubiera cruzado el pozo, si tan solo no hubiera hecho añicos la perla y con estos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida.

Sentía mucho frió lo que causo que ella despertara, aún adormilada con sus ojos cerrados pudo notar como el viento frió entraba en su habitación,ella no recordaba haber dejado su ventana abierta,entonces lo entendió.Rápidamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con esos ojos color miel que la miraban, pudo notar que aquella mirada estaba algo triste.

-Inu...Inuyasha ¿Qué haces qui?.- dijo sorprendida y sentándose en la cama para quedar frente a él.

-Kagome, yo...-exclamo muy nervioso

-Espera.-lo interrumpió.-Si vienes aquí porque te sientes culpable de como pueda llegar a sentirme pues no te mentiré me ha dolido y quizás fui estúpida porque no intente remediar las cosas pero sabes Inuyasha tu felicidad para mi es muy importante,solo entiende que es difícil pero prometo que regresare a la época antigua.- Intento sonar distante,pero muy en el fondo se sentía triste y solo quería correr a sus brazos.

-Tonta, no es eso lo que vine a decirte.-gruño molesto.

-Si es porque he tardado en regresar pues veras, mis estudios me tienen m...-

-Ya puedes dejarme decirte de una vez todo.- grito molesto.

-Esta bien Inuyasha, dime.- susurro algo molesta.

Inuyasha la miraba serio y se encontraba algo nervioso.

-Estos días en los cuales no has ido a mi época, me he alejado del resto y he pensado mucho en ti ,sé que fui yo quien ocasiono que esto pasara, pero estaba confundido, la verdad es que no sabia cuales eran realmente mis sentimientos,sé que tal vez reaccione mal y no te he tratado de la forma correcta, solo quiero que me perdones Kagome, sé que soy un tonto sabes? pero también quiero que sepas que aún te quiero y el tiempo que estuvimos alejados me hizo dar cuenta que mis sentimientos no hay cambiado en absoluto, es a ti a la que quiero en mi presente.-

Kagome no lo podía creer, no esperaba que todo tenga un giro inesperado,esto si que la tomo de sorpresa, aunque en el fondo ella guardaba un poco de esperanza.

-Inuyasha, eres un tonto.- la joven en un movimiento abrazo al hanyō.

-Tonto,tonto,ton.- repetía con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo de verdad lo siento Kagome.-

-Sabes algo.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.-Pese a todo siempre hubo esperanza en mi, en que todo podría llegar a hacer diferente.-

-Entonces me perdonas Kagome?.- la joven podía ver sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Claro que si Inuyasha.- dijo dulcemente apoyando su mano en la mejilla de él.

El hanyō la estrecho fuertemente hacia él, como si su vida dependiera de ella, como si en algún momento los fueran a separar y ese seria su ultimo adiós, como si su corazón volviera a sentirse completo,no, no era como, si no su corazón volvió a sentirse completo.

**FIN ~**


End file.
